The Legend of Mary Sue
by MysticFirefly
Summary: This would be my take or parody of all the Mary Sue stories floating around. It's purely humor. If you feel you need to crack up at randomness this would be the spot for you.


**_A/N: _**This is a very little drabble ish fic. It's just here to poke fun at all the Mary-Sues that seem to be accumulating in this fandom. So this is basically a parody fic that I'm probably going to delete in the near future. It's only here to serve as my outlet for boredom….must have season two. Strictly humor, no offense should be taken. Flames will be used to cook my dinner.

**_Disclaimer: _**If Avatar was mine Zutara would be the canon ship and Aang would be the good boy turned bad…or not.

The Girl Who Saved Us All

Mary Sue daughter of Gary Stu and Sherry Foo had come back from a wonderful day of school. She did her chores like the good girl she was and helped her mother cook dinner. Being that it was Friday she sat down to her television, after finishing her homework of course, and watched "The Southern Air Temple" episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Oh how Mary Sue wished she could have been there to see Aang's face when he got to the temple, when Iroh asked for more tea, all the Katang moments, and Zuko shirtless and sweaty. She wanted to cheer him on! That night Mary Sue went to sleep and dreamed wonderful dreams about being a heartbender. Yes, she believed if she could heartbend, she could make anyone good or evil.

Mary Sue opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer in her fluffy, pink, kitty printed bed of hers. Oh no, she was in the Avatar world! How did she immediately recognize her surroundings? She had memorized the castle of Omashu down to the last crack in the stones, and knew far too well where she was. It was at this time that Aang and company strode over next to her.

"Hello! Although you could be some firebender spy I'm going to ask you what your name is!" said Aang.

"Oh, I am Mary Sue."

"See Sokka, I told you she was good!" said Katara.

"Well gosh, I was just ever so wrong wasn't I Katara?" said Sokka.

"Mary Sue, what are you doing in a fire nation outfit that is way too revealing for the obvious age of eleven? I can't assume that you are a fire bender just because you are wearing those clothes," said Aang.

"I don't know exactly how I got here or what kind of bender I am. Where are you guys headed to?"

Sokka smirked. "We're off to save Omashu from the evil three headed cabbage beast."

"Oh please let me help you!" cried Mary Sue.

"Sure!" said Katara. "Just hop on Appa."

Mary Sue walked up to Appa and patted his nose. Then she climbed on his head.

"Wow Mary Sue! Appa has an automatic love for someone he's never met before! You must have special bison loving skills or something!" exclaimed Aang.

"Aang I didn't do anything. All I did was touch him. I must assume the obvious and decide I'm a heartbender!"

"Psh, there's no such thing," pouted Sokka.

"Of course there is you idiot! Heartbenders are the rare form of bender that only come once every five gazillion years!" said Katara.

"Mary Sue do you know what that means? You are the _only_ one that can assist Aang in his insane quest for saving the world! Only _you _can help him!" said Sokka.

"Let's go save Omashu you guys!" said Aang.

So the group flew on Appa into the heart of Omashu where the evil cabbage beast was. Aang and Katara tried several non-effective attempts at killing the beast. All the proud and incredibly strong guards of the Earth kingdom had somehow been defeated as well. The evil cabbage monster had also destroyed Sokka's boomerang.

"Mary Sue! You are the only one who can stop it!" screamed Aang.

"I will try hard to do it Aang!" cried Mary Sue.

So Mary Sue used the small amount of force that she had to touch the cabbage. Instantly the giant vegetable turned into a normal sized one.

"Thank you, your loving kindness has broken the spell put on me by Malu the Ghost Witch. I can now be free," whispered the cabbage. It was at this time the cabbage slowly disappeared. A grand feast was held that night in honor of Mary Sue. During the feast, Zuko barged in with his Uncle.

"Avatar I have finally found you…again!" excalimed Zuko in that most prideful manner of his.

All Mary Sue could do was stare in awe at the incredibly fascinating, attractive, charming, daring, smart, honorful, intriguing, special, gorgeous, wonderful…

_Sixty adjectives later…_

exiled fire nation prince. She realized at this exact moment that he wanted to capture Aang. Using her miraculous heartbending she would show Zuko the error of his ways. She ran to him and touched his forehead. After a few minutes of agonizingly cheesy special effects he stopped and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh Mary Sue, I feel so ashamed for trying to capture Aang. It's just nobody loves me and he was there to give me hope. My father has totally messed my brain up for the rest of eternity."

"Wow, my nephew has never been so open with anyone before. You must be some special girl!" said Iroh.

"Oh Zuko, I love you and understand your pain," said Mary Sue.

"Really? What is your name?"

"My name is Mary Sue."

"That is the most beautiful and intelligent name I have ever heard in my sixteen and three quarter years of life! Will you marry me?"

"Oh course I will Zuko!"

After a time Mary Sue helped rescue the rest of the world and defeat fire lord Ozai. She and Zuko became king and queen of the fire nation, and had seven children with names all conveniently starting with a "Z." Aang became her personal adviser. Sokka became the head of the royal guard and Katara became the best healer in all the land despite the fact she never wanted to be one in the first place. Mary Sue never cared to think of her mother and father or other immediate family at home again. She and Zuko lived happily ever after to the end of their days. In the Avatar world, people tell their children of the great heartbender named Mary Sue. Her story will live on as long as people remain brainless.

_**The End**_

**_A/N: _**Like I said, this was just a way for me to fulfill my boredom. Most everything was spelled correctly too unlike those stories. Amazing! I hope those of you who actually felt like reading this thought it slightly funny. Maybe the fact that most of this was very true about the way Avatar stories are written here will be something to laugh at. Review if you feel like it. Maybe if I get like thirty reviews or something I'll write a part two but probably not.


End file.
